fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Buddies
Robot Buddies is an American stop-motion animated comedy TV show that aired its pilot on April 11, 2014. The show was to air on June 4, 2014, but because Famous ISD also aired the same day, it got pulled out of the schedule, and instead aired two years later, on June the 3rd, 2016. The show will air 26 episodes. It was announced that the show would be kind of like a miniseries, airing only 26 episodes, so a second season will not happen. The show went on a month-long hiatus after the 24th episode and came back on December 5, 2016, with the 2-part, 45 minute season and series finale entitled simply "Superman". The CC (Cartoon Comedy) has considered continuing the property with a special or additional season, or something of those sorts. Then, on the channel's website, it was announced a TV movie is set to air on the channel in 2018, but it was not officially confirmed until the channel's first awards show, The CC Awardsies Ceremony, in which it was announced as Robot Buddies Reprogrammed. It premiered on June 1, 2018. Plot The plot revolves around the Robot Buddies, a comedy trio who makes movies and are inspired by pop culture characters. Their rival is Super Guy, who is jealous of them because their movies are always box office hits, while his are box office bombs. Characters *'Darthy' (Phil LaMarr) - The oldest of the Robot Buddies, and therefore the leader, who's shown to be smart. He is a parody of Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise, right down to his name and appearance. In Darth Makes a Decision, he leaves the Robot Buddies trio to pursue Jedi school after becoming good (referencing Darth Vader, whom he parodies, in the Star Wars films), though he'll only study there for half a year before returning. After the episode, his fate's never revealed. *'Primitivus' (Josh Keaton) - The second oldest one, a "shapeshifting robot", who's of a nicer nature, and Molly's love interest. He parodies Optimus Prime from the Transformers franchise. *'Skelly' (Greg Cipes) - The third oldest one, a skeleton, who's rough and tough and despises Super Guy more than the other two. He's the only one out of the Robot Buddies who doesn't parody a famous pop culture character. *'Super Guy' (Jason J. Lewis) - The antagonist of the series, Super Guy is a jealous and evil method actor whose movies have been box office bombs due to them premiering the same weekend as the Robot Buddies' films, which draw more money and (positive) attention. He has a robot Minion, M!N^|\|!0N, and along with him, try to bring about the end of the Robot Buddies' success in order to bring his back, which are the basis for a majority of the episodes. the series finale Superguy, after the Robot Buddies build back up a malfunctioning and dying M!^|\|!0N, becomes nicer, joins the Robot Buddies with M!^|\|!0N, and the Robot Buddies morphs into simply "The Buddies". He is a parody of the superhero Superman. *'M!N^|\|!0N' (Dipper) - Super Guy's robot minion (hence his name) who joins Superman in his dastardly plots to destroy the Robot Buddies, and joins the Robot Buddies with Superman in the series finale Superguy to form "The Buddies". *'Molly' (Liliana Mumy) - A female dog who harbors puppy love (literally) for Primitivus but never hooks up with him. She was the main character in the episodes Molly Loves Primitivus and Marryoke. Series overview Pilot (2014) Season 1 (2016) ''Robot Buddies Reprogrammed'' A television film aired on The CC (Cartoon Comedy), which the series originally aired on, on June 1, 2018. This was part of the channel's efforts in rebooting or continuing its existing properties that already ended their lifespan. Darthy's voice actor, Phil LaMarr stated that the character is set to return in the TV film. He will play an unspecified yet big role in said TV film. During The CC Awardsies Ceremony, the untitled television film was announced as being titled Robot Buddies Reprogrammed, and had a June 1, 2018 release date on the channel. LaMarr later confirmed during an interview with Amid Amidi on Cartoon Brew that the film would be about Darthy during his time attending St. Saint School, and finding himself falling in love with a fellow robot colleague, who is to be voiced by Kari Wahlgren. The movie has a soundtrack comprising licensed R&B, pop, and electronic songs.